Pack Instinct
by Micaela Beth Winchester
Summary: A stranger arrives in Beacon Hills grabbing the attention of almost everyone in the small community; particularly two wolves and their human sidekick. Can she find the "family" she so desperately needs to insure her survival? Or will the group send her on her way?
1. A Southern Wolf On The West Coast

**Ok, I'm a terrible person... I can't stick to one story to save my life. But hopefully you guys or other people who aren't following me, enjoy Teen Wolf. I watched all three seasons and I'm kinda, sorta, maybe a lot hooked. I just want Derek Hale all up in my pants ;) haha yeah I should really get a life. *She says as she sheepishly scratches the back of her neck* Anyway… I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters as much as I would desperately like to, just Makena and any other OC(S) that appear. **

**Oh for those that might have a little difficulty Makena is pronounced Mac-Kenna. I enjoy spelling names a little differently or even using names that you don't hear every day. Now that I have cleared that up… please enjoy and review :)**

**Makena (Mack, Kena) – Only child of Jake and Georgia. **

_**Blue eyes, Red hair, 5.9ft. Werewolf eyes:- Cobalt blue**_

**Jake & Georgia – Makena's parents and Alphas of the pack.**

_**Jake – Brunette, Blue eyes light stubble, 6ft. Werewolf eyes: - Fiery red**_

_**Georgia – Orange auburn hair, brown eyes, 5.6ft. Werewolf eyes:- Deep ruby.**_

**Rhett – Makenna's uncle and Jake's brother.**

_**Blue eyes, Dark chocolate hair, clean shaven, 5.11ft. Werewolf eyes:- Bright amber.**_

**Layla, Travis, Jasper, Dallas and Hoyt – Members of Jake's pack. **

_**Layla – Green eyes, blonde hair, 5.5ft. Werewolf eyes:-Bright amber.**_

_**Travis - Blue eyes, blonde hair, heavy blonde stubble, 5.10ft. Werewolf eyes:-Bright amber.**_

_**Jasper – Brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, blonde goatee, 5.10ft. Werewolf eyes:- Bright amber.**_

_**Dallas – Brown eyes, black hair, 5.5ft 130 lbs. Werewolf eyes:- Bright amber.**_

_**Hoyt – Blue eyes, black hair, clean shaven, 5.7ft. Werewolf eyes:- Bright amber.**_

**India – Georgia's best friend, also a member of the pack.**

_**Ginger hair, green eyes, 5.4ft. Werewolf eyes:- Steel blue.**_

**Linley – Georgia's sister in-law, wife to Ryder (deceased) **

_**Brown eyes, black hair, 5.8ft. Werewolf eyes:- Vibrant aqua. **_

**Pack from Walnut Creek, Canton, Mississippi.**

Makena ran through the forest, enjoying the burning feeling in her muscles. She could hear the heart beats of three others around her ; Travis, India and Hoyt. They were all coming back from Rankins Pond and even though they were all wet, the pond water had long ago dried. Sweat now poured down the foursome as they ran back to the car.

"Come on ya'll I'm hungry. Mama's cookin' up her famous fried chicken!" Makena called back as she climbed in the passenger seat.

"Alright now, just hold on there girl. We'll get there in plenty of time" India patted the younger girl on the back. India had always taken a liking to Makena. She had been in the hospital when Georgia gave birth to Makena and had been another mother, an aunt and a trusted confidant.

Although the younger girl was 20, when her mother made her fried chicken, Makena acted like a 5 year old. Travis was dragging his feet getting back to the car and Makena's head snapped to the window; a deep growl emitting from her throat and her eyes flashed brilliant cobalt in warning. He soon hurried his movements and the four headed back to the large house in the middle of nowhere.

…_Three months later…_

"What is wrong with you?" Makena screamed at her father; her eyes bright blue. "Making more wolves? What is going on?"

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with" Jake hissed, trying his hardest to remain calm. The last two months had been hell in the Harding household. Jake and Rhett had bought home a few people around Makena's age: those who survived the bite anyway. She had heard about the rest on the news, whether it was from a discovery of a body or just the disappearance. Makena opened her mouth to question him more but Jake cut her off, "Let it be" He growled; his eyes glowing red as he asserted his dominance.

"Fine, then I'm out of here" Makena backed down to her father and backed out of the pack. She headed to her bedroom to collect a duffle bag full of any essentials. As she left the room, she heard her mother whimper and in a confused, angry moment lashed out. Her teeth were bared and her ruby coloured orbs glowed brightly. Jake snarled back at her but Georgia had no intentions of backing down; India and Linley jumped between their alphas before any damage could be done. Linley facing Jake and India looking at Georgia; all four snarling and growling at each other for a few minutes before finally calming down. Without copping any strikes to their bodies, the betas moved back to their previous positions.

"I'll go and talk to her" India whispered to Georgia; well aware that everyone in the house could hear her. She went upstairs, finding Makena's door already open in expectation of a visit from the older woman. "Mack, where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of here; I gotta find a new pack. I don't know why daddy is doing this and he keeps treating me like a child, keeps treating me like a pup" She growled, "Like I was bitten instead of a born wolf. I've been in fights before you know that; I've helped you, I've helped all of you. He treats Travis with more respect and he was bitten, he still isn't completely capable and yet it's like daddy ranks him above me" Makena could feel her eyes changing colour the more she paced, as she packed her bags; the angrier she became. "Treats him like he's a better beta than I am"

India sighed, "Hunny, you're leaving the pack; you're not a beta anymore" Makena paused for a moment; she knew she wasn't a beta anymore. She was a lone wolf; an omega. When she leaves the house she would be weak and she wouldn't be able to defend herself if she came up against another group.

"Yeah I realize that. 'M sorry Aunt Indy but it seems like daddy doesn't trust me and I am, or was, a valued member of this pack but lately it seems like he's been treating me like I'm new at all of this" Makena sighed, "I gotta do this for me. I promise I'll keep in contact" Makena smiled weakly and hauled her bags over her shoulders.

"Where are you headed Mack?" India questioned.

"I'm thinkin' the coast" Makena smiled, "Maybe Oregon or Baja"

India sighed, "You know the anniversary is in four days" Mack stopped short of the door.

"Yeah I know" She stated almost dismissively, "Look Indy I gotta go" India nodded and stood to hug her 'niece'. The pair walked down the stairs and were met on the front porch by the rest of the pack. After hugging everyone except Travis and her father, Makena threw her bags in the back of her jacked up Chevy, she had just turned to open the door when her mother appeared, "You don't have to do this"

"Has daddy told you what's going on?" Makena stared down her mother. Georgia eye's flashed red for a second before she looked at her feet, "He doesn't trust me anymore and I don't know why. He used to share it all with you and me; hell he used to share it all with the entire pack"

"I'm his wife" Georgia stated. She looked at her daughter, gently cupping her face "An alpha; his mate. He is always gonna share things with me"

"And I'm his daughter, I wasn't just a beta. I was a second to you both. But now I'm nothing and that's why I have to do this" Makena turned back to face her truck and pulled the door open. A manicured hand sat on her shoulder.

"You could stay; you wouldn't be nothing if you stayed"

"I might as well be. Travis seems to be your second now"

Georgia scoffed, "That pup couldn't track a dead deer"

"I'm sure daddy will teach him" Makena climbed up into the driver's seat and closed the door behind her. She started it up and pulled away from the only life she had ever known.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

2am the next morning found Makena pulling into a motel in Weatherford, Texas.

"Hello miss, can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked, looking at Makena expectantly.

"I need a room. Just for tonight" She replied wearily. 7 straight hours on the road and Mack was desperate for a hot shower and a comfortable bed.

"Smoking? Non- smoking?" The lady typed away on the computer as she asked questions.

"I don't mind" Makena sighed, she just wanted to get off her feet.

"Room 58. That will be $75" The lady turned her head up and looked to the weary traveller.

"You're kidding right?" She muttered as she pulled out her wallet. Throwing her card on the desk, a painted claw swiped it and completed the transaction. Makena took the room key and hauled her duffle bags back onto her shoulder. She crashed through the door, dropped her bags and hit the bed face first. With her air supply being cut short, she rolled to her back; a groan sounding from her throat. Just as she relaxed again, her phone rang "Ahhh" Makena voiced her agitation. "Yeah?"

"That's how you talk to your favourite aunt?"

"Sorry, I'm just tired I guess" She informed the older woman. Sliding off the bed, Makena fumbled through one of her duffle bags and from the bottom she pulled out a full, hardly touched packet of Lucky Strike Straight Red's. Very rarely would Makena find herself on the end of one but she was overtired, still upset from her father and her patience for people was running low. Opening the door that lead outside, she sat at a small table and enjoyed the cigarette.

"You hold up somewhere?"

"Yeah I'm in Texas. Needed a break from the road and you know I'm never one to turn down a hot bath" Makena took another long drag of the smoke.

"You didn't get very far" India stated.

"Yeah well I got tired" Makena grit her teeth.

"You smokin' again girl?" India's accent became thicker when she was agitated, upset or mad.

"It's only one and the pack is still full so un-bunch your panties" Makena growled.

"Alright Mack, go and get some sleep. I'll call you tom…" India was cut off.

"How about I call you? I got a lotta miles left to cover"

"Just be careful" India warned gently, "Goodnight Mack" Makena tapped the end call button and set it on the table while she finished her smoke, before turning in. She locked the door and made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower then dropped onto the bed where she passed out til almost 2pm.

"Shit" Makena scrunched up her face and wiped the corner of her mouth, removing dried drool as she took in the sight around her. Once she remembered where she was, she dressed quickly and threw her things in the truck; opting for breakfast on the road, if at all.

Makena turned up the radio in an effort to wake herself up til she could get a shot of caffeine into her body. Pulling up at a small café, she slid out of the large vehicle and walked into the small store. The bell, alerting the few customers that someone new had arrived, made the faces glance up but most disregarded her almost immediately; although some were curious as to who the outsider was. Makena paid no never mind to the patrons as she made her way to the counter.

"Can I get a bucket of coffee" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"I'm sorry?" The young worker questioned.

"Your largest cup of coffee" Makena replied, "To go" The girl nodded quickly and set about making the order. Waiting the few minutes made Makena restless; feeling like she had been waiting for hours, Mack was relieved when the fresh brew hit the counter. She paid and walked straight back to her truck.

After hitting a gas station, Makena left the town of Weatherford and headed out towards California again. Car after car after truck after semi passed her while the sun seemed to lazily move across the sky. Turning on her headlights, Makena drove down interstate after interstate; only stopping for more gas, coffee and small snacks. She reached Tucson, Arizona around 3.30am. Pulling into the Lazy 8 motel she headed to the front office. A cold chill ran down her spine and Makena stopped in her tracks; listening to the sounds around her. No heartbeats, no heavy breathing from someone who seemed like they might attack her, she continued inside the office. After receiving her key for a room, she headed back to the truck and pulled her bags out.

"You alright there miss?" An unfamiliar deep voice came from the darkness.

Spinning on her heel she saw an older man, around 45 standing in the middle of the lot, "Yes thank you" Her eyes narrowing a small bit at the man. He nodded and continued on his way to his own room. Releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Makena made a hasty retreat to the sanctuary of her room.

After a less than satisfactory shower, she sent a message to India. '_In Tucson. All good, no dramas. Didn't want to wake you, I'll talk to you in the daylight'_

Almost immediately she received a reply. '_You should know better than to think I'm asleep girl' _Makena nodded to herself, thinking about India and the many nights she had come across her aunt sitting in the kitchen because of her insomnia. '_Glad to hear your safe. Sleep tight baby girl'_ Makena set the phone on the night stand and changed for bed. Falling into a dreamless sleep, Mack was unaware of the pair of eyes looking through her poorly covered window.

Small jolting actions woke the tired wolf and she briefly glanced at the clock beside her, **'5.45am. What the hell am I doing awake?'** She looked around the room but couldn't see anything. Giving up almost immediately, her eyes were suddenly wide as she heard a heartbeat; she wasn't alone. Relying on her hearing, Makena could sense someone was over to her left side. "What do you want?" She asked to the unknown.

"Easy darlin', I ain't gonna hurt you" It was the man from earlier.

She wanted to laugh at his statement. If only the man had known who he was alone with. Makena wasn't going to play innocent, she was tired and now cranky that someone had awoken her from her peaceful slumber, "Oh hunny, it's not me I'm worried about" Flashing her cobalt eyes to him, she almost flew off the bed to stand in front of him, "You're gonna get out of this room, you're gonna climb into whatever piece of shit car you rolled up in and you're gonna put this place in your rear-view. You're not gonna talk to anyone, you're just gonna drive; you got me?" She threatened, a vicious snarl ripping from her throat. He nodded his head so fast, Mack was certain it would fly right off his neck. He ran from the room, not speaking another word. The door slammed behind him and she heard an old beat up truck start up across the parking lot. Satisfied with her self-control and the fact the man wouldn't bother her again; she climbed back into bed and drifted off again; almost like nothing had happened. A few more hours of sleep and Makena found herself restless; instead of lying in the darkness she decided to leave.

Makena passed the state line at midday and she let out a silent sigh; reaching over to the passenger seat for her phone. Flicking between the road and her phone screen she sent a message to India. '_Reached Cali.' _ Not five minutes after she set the phone down it began to ring and Smashing Pumpkins 'Bullet with Butterfly Wings' filled the car.

"Indy" Makena stated.

"So California already huh?" India's voice poured into her ear.

"Yeah, I just crossed the state line" Makena slipped her headphones in so she could be hands free and not get pulled over by troopers.

"Something happen?" India asked, picking up on an underlying tone.

Makena huffed, **'Trust Indy to know something'** "There was a guy last night…in my motel room"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I mean I rolled up to the motel at nearly 4 in the morning and a few hours later I was woken up. When I realised someone was there, I might have lost control for a minute"

"What did you do?" India asked sternly.

"I didn't attack him. I threatened him…with teeth showing…" Makena swallowed; her saliva suddenly thick.

"He didn't get your registration did he?"

"Not as far as I know"

India sighed, "Let's hope so"

A few seconds passed before Makena opened her mouth, "How is momma?"

"She's good. She didn't talk to your father too much yesterday though" She informed Makena.

"And the rest of the pack? I take it there are a lot of things going on down there?"

"Jake and Rhett have them pretty busy"

"What's going on down there Indy?" Makena questioned.

"They're gearing up for something, I don't know. You're father hasn't shared and your mother won't speak of it. I don't know what's going on" India admitted. Makena stayed quiet, concentrating on the road and thinking about everything going on at home. "You're not gonna turn around are you?"

"No I'm not. Coming back now wouldn't change anything. In fact he might be more inclined to keep even more from me. There haven't been any hunters down that way for years. You don't think some could be around do you?"

"I'm not sure hunny. I wish I could tell you no but I honestly have no idea" India replied.

"If you find out…" Makena started.

"I'll let you know" India finished.

"I gotta go, I'm in traffic and I need to concentrate" Makena said as she looked around at the almost empty highway.

"Alright Mack, I'll talk to you soon" India said her goodbyes and hung up. Makena threw the phone and headphones onto the passenger seat and turned the radio up louder; rolling the window down, she let the warm air and music lighten her mood. She pulled over in Blythe, filled the truck and grabbed a cup of coffee before heading off again towards Bakersfield.

Makena pulled up to a café; her stomach rumbling as she climbed down from the truck. The bell on the door chimed and she made a beeline to the counter, "A salad roll and your largest cup of coffee" Makena turned away from the counter and checked her watch; just after 4. She planned on getting a few more hours of driving in before pulling over for the night. She knew she could probably make it all the way but with the next to no sleep she got last night, she decided to save the last couple of hours for tomorrow; plus her caffeine buzz was wearing off. Paying for her meal, Makena walked outside and climbed onto the hood of her truck. She sunk her teeth into the roll and audibly groaned in satisfaction; her stomach also grateful for the first piece of real food since she left Mississippi. A few people walking along the street glanced at her but for the most part she ignored them and enjoyed her late lunch.

Once Makena had finished her roll, she slid off the hood and climbed into the driver's seat; reversing into the street and heading out of Bakersfield. Turning on the radio, she paired the Bluetooth in her phone and hit her road-trip playlist; the boss filled her car as he sang 'Dancing in the Dark'.

Sacramento's lights lit up the horizon in the darkness as she pulled closer to the city. After getting stuck in traffic thanks to a four car pile-up, she was almost an hour and a half behind and Makena was itching to get into a half comfortable bed.

Finally she found a cheap motel and pulled in for the night. Grabbing her room key, she walked down to her truck; pulling her duffels from the bed Makena unceremoniously dumped them by the door. Stopping herself from flopping down on the bed, she changed and get herself ready for a well-deserved rest.


	2. Beacon Hills: Werewolf City

8am and Makena was throwing her second duffle bag in the truck. She had checked out and was moving on to her final destination.

The hour and a half trip seemed to fly by and Beacon Hills came into view. Houses and woods blurred together as she drove through town. Makena saw a motel sign through her windshield and decided that was where she was gonna stay until she could find somewhere permanent. Slowing the truck, she turned left and pulled into yet another substandard motel.

"Can I get a room?" She asked wearily when she walked into the office, not waiting til she got to the desk.

"Sure thing hun" The older woman gave her a key and Makena walked back out to the truck. She left the motel and drove around town. She headed out to the other side of town and pulled up at the preserve gates. Makena jumped down and closed the door; locking the truck before sliding the keys in her back pocket. Inhaling the woodsy smell she thought to herself '_Definitely not in Kansas anymore'_. She walked aimlessly through the trees, stretching her legs and letting her mind clear; ignoring the nagging thoughts of what might be going on back at home. Pulling her jacket tighter over her arms, keeping the cold at bay, Makena could smell rain on the way and she sighed. For once there was no trace of heat in the air; the weather was going to be cold and miserable and she found herself completely comfortable and ok with it. Suddenly she caught a scent, it wasn't rabbit or deer and it wasn't human; at least not completely.

"Something I can do for you?" She asked quietly to the seemingly empty area.

"This is private property" A male voice came back in reply.

"Sorry, I didn't know" Makena answered honestly. '_Who would want to own a preserve?'_ She turned to find no-one behind her but she remained calm; the male's scent still heavy in the air.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"Why don't you come out here and I'll tell you" Makena stopped walking and waited for the mystery person to make an appearance. Dark hair and a leather jacket came into view.

"Who are you?" He asked again; a slight growl in his question.

"Makena Harding" She answered flatly. Recognition hit her like a ton of bricks and she knew what he was; her eyes flashed cobalt. Faster than she was ready for he lunged at her and pinned her to a tree. "That's not very polite" She gave him a cocky smirk.

"Why are you here?" His face close to hers; she could still smell his morning coffee on his breath.

"Why not? Seems like a good place to be" Her cocky sarcastic attitude was going to get her into trouble one day. Her attacker growled deeply and Makena's face changed for a moment as she growled back; her eyes bright blue and her canines' elongated showing the male she wasn't afraid of him. They continued to stare at each other; trying to figure out who would move first.

"You know that's a dangerous thing to be doing around here" His grip on her throat lessened and he stepped back.

"I can take care of myself" Makena stated defiantly.

"Yeah I'm sure' He almost scoffed; Makena glared. She could basically hear him calling her a child.

"Right well this has been fun but I've got places to be" She brushed off the tree bark from her shoulder and turned, walking back to her truck.

"Harding" He called out, "Where are you from?" Makena caught the look on his face; curiosity.

"Why so curious all of a sudden?" Although she was a naturally open person, Makena was getting a very icy cold shoulder from the mystery man so she followed his lead and kept it light. Staring at him for a few moments and realizing she wasn't going to get an answer she sighed "Mississippi"

"Jake" He almost whispered.

"Yeah that's my delightful father" Her bitter sarcastic tone dripping from her tongue.

He took a deep breath and cautiously let it go "I'm Derek Hale"

"I'm sorry for your loss" I apologized. His head tilted slightly to the side but Makena didn't need to say anymore. Derek simply nodded; still not moving from his position.

"You're a long way from home" He stated.

"Look Derek as much fun as this is, I could really use a cup of coffee and I've been on the road for a few days so I'm a little tired" He nodded and didn't say anything else. She started walking away from him again, back towards her truck when she stopped and faced him once more. "You wanna grab a cup with me? Finish this conversation?" She asked.

"Where are you staying?"

"The motel" Derek seemed to cringe at that answer but seemed to accept it.

"I'll meet you there" He simply said and turned away. Once he was out of earshot, the air from her body rushed out. She could feel her heartbeat starting to pick up and she was suddenly very flustered. Makena tried to calm herself down as she walked back to the truck and climbed in. Although the cab was warm, her cheeks were burning. She delighted in the feeling but also desperately tried to get herself under control before meeting Derek again. When she got back to the motel she checked her phone and noticed a reminder on the screen: the anniversary. Four years had come and gone and yet a dull pain still remained, closing her eyes for a moment Makena tried to shake the suddenly overwhelming sadness. When she opened them, she caught her reflection in the mirror and her cobalt eyes looked back at her; she tilted her head and stared at herself.

A knock on the truck window and Makena's eyes flicked back to her natural colour and she looked to her right finding Derek standing there; his hands in the jacket pockets and his eyebrows raised a little.

"Sorry" She murmured. Makena turned slightly to open the door but Derek had thought faster and opened it for her, "Thanks" He nodded. "You don't say much do you?"

"I talk when I have something to say. Not really one of those people that talk just to fill silence or to hear the sound of my own voice" It was Makena's turn to nod as she climbed out of the truck. Derek pushed it closed behind her and she locked it.

"Your car I take it?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind" He answered and she simply shook her head. "What is it?" Makena's eyes flicked up to his and he could see the sadness swimming in her ocean coloured orbs.

"It's nothing. Just a memory from long ago" Derek understood. The day of his family's death came and went and he was more reserved and angrier than usual but she was sad about this; perhaps a close friend or family member. Not to say that Derek wasn't sad about his own loss but he didn't like to show vulnerability like everyone else did; it made you look weak and Derek Hale did not do weak. He nodded and opened the door for her.

"Why thank you kind sir" She smiled at his gentleman ways, enjoying the way he treated her. Derek gave her a small smile and closed the door. He climbed in the driver's side and started the car, Makena smiled as the rumble of the Camaro ran through her, "This is a really nice car"

"Thanks" He smiled again. They made light and surprisingly easy conversation, "So you're a long way from home"

"Yeah I had to leave, my father was treating me like a child and I couldn't take it. So now I'm looking for somewhere to live and a new pack" Derek pulled the car up to the pumps at the service station. He climbed out just as Makena opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by the door closing. "So we're doing coffee at a gas station?" Makena joked.

"Well we could drive somewhere but without gas, we'd get stranded" He quipped. Makena clicked her fingers, pointing at him as two cars pulled up. A red SUV in front and a silver one behind.

"Friends of yours?" The two werewolves looked to both cars before they locked eyes with each other; Derek giving a small shake of his head.

"Nice ride" The man stated, walking towards the pair, "Black cars though, very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. You have something this nice, you wanna take care of it right?" He spoke, as he cleaned the windshield, "Personally; I'm very protective of the things I love that's something I learned from my family and you don't have much of that these days, do you?" He focused on the car as he essentially taunted Derek. Makena was confused and found herself a little angered; either this man knew that Derek was a werewolf and he didn't care, or he was as stupid as they come. She wanted to gut the man for saying those horrible things to him. Makena suddenly felt protective of the male wolf. '_Why do I care? I barely know him'_. She thought but still the urge to fight and protect was there. "Unless you've found yourself a new family" The man locked eyes with Makena.

She heard Derek's knuckles crack as he made a fist, causing the stranger to look back to him. Makena took the chance to whisper softly, so low that she was positive no one else could hear her, "Calm down Derek. He's only trying to bait you"

The interrogator looked back to her, "And who might you be?"

"Just a friend" She drawled innocently; laying on the southern accent so heavy it was sickly sweet.

His eyes squinted a little, "You know, you could find a better friend"

Makena mimicked his eye movements, "You know I think I've got it covered. Thanks for your concern though" The strange man chuckled quietly before looking back at Derek.

"There you go" He said, dropping the wiper back into the bucket, "You can actually look through your windshield now. See it makes everything that much clearer" The two men stared at each other for a moment before the stranger turned back towards his car.

Derek spoke out, "You forgot to check the oil" Makena internally sighed. '_He just couldn't help himself, could he?'_

"Check the man's oil" He ordered his two pals. One stepped up to the driver's side and smashed the window.

"Looks good to me" He stated proudly. '_Wrecking a werewolf's car, not the most intelligent thing to do'_ Makena felt a low growl in her chest an instant before Derek's hand grazed over hers.

"Drive safely" He took in the couple as he climbed back into his car, "Be careful just a friend" She gave him a tight smile and a brief nod. Makena and Derek watched the two cars pull away.

"You wanna tell me who they were?" She asked as they got into the car and pulled away.

"Hunters" He replied simply.

"Oh great, I leave home where there are no hunters and wind up running into one my first night here. Just awesome" She grumbled sarcastically.

"I should probably take you back to the motel"

"Yeah I guess" Makena sighed, looking out the window; her hair blowing gently as the cold night air came through the driver's side.

Derek snuck a sidelong glance at the girl next to him, her red hair exposing her neck where the wind was hitting her. There was something about this girl that he couldn't quite shake. Thinking back to when he touched her hand at the gas station made him a little confused. '_What was I thinking? I was protecting us. Stopping Argent from killing us on the spot'_. He reassured himself but still there was something deep inside that was nagging at him.

They both took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before speaking, "Look" They said at the same time.

"You first" Makena got out quickly. Derek remained quiet for a moment, "What were you about to say?"

Her encouragement got the words flowing, "You don't have a pack and neither do I really. It would be safer for us to work together" Makena nodded, keeping her smile in check. '_So clinical. _ She laughed on the inside. "What were you going to say?"

"Basically the same thing" She smiled weakly and looked back out the window. The Camaro pulled up at the motel beside her truck and she climbed out.

"Thanks for the attempt" She smiled half-heartedly.

He offered her a half smile and she closed the door. Makena leaned against her truck and watched the sleek black Chevrolet pull away. The events of the previous hour ran through her head and she tried to decide her next move. Heading into the motel office, she checked out and climbed in her truck. Makena pulled out of the motel lot and drove along the street. She drove aimlessly, not really paying attention to where she was going until she hit a dirt road. Makena directed the truck around the side of the house, out of sight of any potential intruders. Grabbing her duffel bags, she walked up the stone steps and into the dilapidated house. Mack walked inside and went straight up the stairs in front of her. Checking out the still usable rooms, she decided to take the unused one closer to the bathroom. Dumping her stuff on the floor, she looked around the room; simple but she was ok with it. Makena's head turned towards the wall, hearing a car outside; a familiar car.

Derek stepped out of the car and caught a scent hanging in the air; someone was in his house. A growl rumbled in his chest as he hastily made his way inside. As soon as he opened the door the smell was strong and feminine "Who are you?"

"You know, that was the first question you asked me yesterday too" Makena replied from the room she was in as she made her way to where the other wolf could see her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Well I thought that rather than living in the dodgy motel and being away from you if you need my help, I could stay here" Makena stood at the top of the stairs, shuffling her feet and looking at the ground, "Unless you'd rather be by yourself" She lifted her gaze, looking down at Derek.

"It's fine. You can take the spare bedroom"

"Thank you Derek" Makena sighed gratefully, "You have no idea how much it means to me"

"What, what means to you?"

"All of it" She looked at the tall man below her and shook her head, "Never-mind I'm just being a girl. So do you want to tell me who those hunters were?"

"Argents" He said as he casually walked up the stairs towards his own bedroom.

"Argents? Wow, haven't heard that name in a long time" She followed him into the room and sat on his dresser.

"You've heard of them?" Derek threw his phone and wallet down beside her.

"Relatives of theirs used to live around my area. Momma and daddy used to tell us stories about the Argent's and their family when we were kids; think they did it more to scare us and keep us in line. But when we got older we helped out" She trailed off.

Derek looked at her, listening intently, "Helped out" He stated, his eye brows raised.

"We killed them. Survival of the fittest I guess, my uncle Ryder was killed by one of them. The family declared war on us and we took them all out" Makena looked down at her swinging feet, "So much for their code" She mumbled; knowing that Derek could still hear her.

"You're with me now, that won't happen again" His hand sitting on the dresser, slightly touching her leg. She nodded but continued to look down; trying her hardest to ignore the burning hot feeling she got from even the minimal contact from Derek.

"Derek, when they find out who I am, I won't be safe" She looked at him with sadness and fear creeping in before sending her gaze back to the floor.

This time his hand rested on her leg, gripping her knee in comfort while his other hand tilted her chin up, "I won't let that happen" His face close to hers. Makena found herself lost in his green eyes, "I promise" He said softly. Makena nodded gently, the movement making Derek move his hand and stand up straighter.

She watched him as he moved around the room for a moment before heading to the room she had claimed for herself, grabbing a book from her bag and flopping down on the bed.

Makena was so completely enthralled with the book that she almost missed the second male voice downstairs.

"You killed him Derek"

"No he died" Derek replied to the unknown voice. Quietly Makena slid off the bed and went quickly crept down the stairs making it just in time to see Derek go flying through the wall. She halted her movements and waited, listening for any movement and finally being rewarded with a groan and bits of debris being thrown.

"That was cute" Derek growled. She could hear his bones shifting as he turned. Makena descended down the rest of the stairs and came up behind the stranger. A deep rumbling growl vibrated through her chest and just as he turned around, Makena shifted and pushed him through the wall where Derek had just gone through and she followed him.

"Who…" He got out before being launched through the air. Makena looked to Derek briefly before the third wolf got up and came at her. He landed on her, pinning her to the ground for a moment before she rolled him off and they growled then rushed at each other; his arms hit her first, sending her across the room; hitting the wall then the floor. As soon as Mack went flying, Derek pushed the amber eyed wolf to the nearest wall. They fought, destroying the already ruined room before Derek pushed him down.

"I didn't kill him" Derek panted.

"Then who did?" The younger boy huffed, "And who is that?"

Derek looked back at Makena, who had since pulled herself up and was standing on his left and turned back to the young wolf "Makena" He turned back to Makena "Scott"

"What is she doing here?" Scott questioned.

"You know she is in the room" Makena spoke up, "I'm here because I needed help and Derek is helping me and vice versa"

Derek nodded, "Consider her part of the pack you'll join. There's another out there, it's called an Alpha. It's bigger, fast and stronger than all of us and I need your help to kill it"

"NO! You did this! You bit me, you made me this way!" Scott yelled.

"No I didn't. It was the Alpha. He's the one that bit you, you're in his pack. But I promise if you help me find him, I'll help you kill him" Scott nodded and soon left the house. Derek stood out on the front porch after the younger wolf left. Makena decided to head upstairs and let him be alone; she dropped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She laid there for almost an hour before she decided to unpack her duffel bags.

She had just closed the drawer; sealing her panties away from sight when she heard Derek lean on the door frame.

"What is it?" Makena asked softly.

"We're going after the Alpha" Derek stated. She simply nodded and grabbed her favourite leather jacket from the closet; her body vibrating with the excitement of a chase.

Closing the closet door Makena looks at Derek, her brown leather jacket coming to rest at the band of her dark wash jeans that hug her ass in all the right places and her eyes glowing a bright cobalt, "Let's get it done then" She smiled.


	3. Helping Out Only Gets You In Trouble

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair ran through an industrial site, climbing up onto the roof close behind the Alpha. Distantly Makena heard a car coming along the road but ignored it as she and Derek got closer. Makena made the jump across the gap between the buildings but only just as a shot filled the air and serious pain in her thigh had her gritting her teeth. A second shot rang out and Derek grunted and groaned as he fell back to the concrete covered earth.

"No!" Makena gasped loudly; sticking her head over the side of the building.

"Did we get them?" A female voice asked.

"Not enough to kill them" A second female answered.

Another car pulled up and she recognised the voice; Chris Argent.

"Get in"

"What? Not even hello? Nice to see you?" The woman questioned.

"All I've got right now is please put the assault rifles away before someone notices" He answered her, looking around to make sure no-one was going to sneak up on them or possibly report them.

"That's the brother I love" She released a breath as she spoke.

"Ease up Chris, you might blow a gasket" The second lady added.

"I'll ease up when you decide to think smart" Argent bit back.

"Brother?" Makena whispered to herself. She climbed down from the roof as quietly as possible so she didn't become Argent's next target. "Derek?"

"Yeah" He called out, moving himself back along the concrete. "Ahhh" He hissed, the pain in his arm making him cringe.

"There were three of them" The woman spoke again.

"The Alpha?" Chris questioned.

"I don't know but one of them tried to kill us"

"One of them was gonna lead us to the other. Hell maybe they both would of lead us to the Alpha, that's not gonna happen if they're dead" He scolded.

"Well we can't help kill them, if they kill us first" The second woman stated.

"How long will it take?" Chris asked.

"I give it 48 hours… if that" His sister didn't seem so worried about anything. Two less werewolves certainly made her life, and her friend's life, easier.

Makena listened as hard as she could over the erratic beating of her heart; they were leaving. She focused on the blinding pain centred in her thigh, trying to think what the hell type of bullet she had been shot with. Derek hissed in pain again as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt; both wolves fixed on the bluey-purple light coming from his arm.

"This does not look good" She huffed, attempting to slow her heart rate and control her breathing.

"We're gonna need help" The pair struggled to get to their feet; Makena's injury hindering her attempts significantly.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By mid-afternoon the next day, both Makena and Derek were looking worse for wear as they made their way slowly through the halls of the school. Makena was trying her hardest not to limp and attract attention, while Derek kept his head down as he essentially shuffled his feet along the floor. Mack caught sight of a blonde kid at his locker and decided to try her luck, "S'cuse me hun, could you point me in the direction of Scott McCall?" Derek was a few steps behind her; after having his shoulder knocked by a kid passing him, he was forced to stop and reel in his already volatile aggression.

The teenager pulled back to look at her, "And why would you want McCall?" He almost smirked.

"What's your name sweet pea?"

"Jackson" He flashed his pearly white grin; the charm smile that usually had ladies tripping over themselves.

"We need Scott, where is he?" Derek asked.

"And why should I tell you?" Jackson sneered.

"Because he asked nicely… and he only does that once" Makena answered.

"Ok toughies. Look I wanna know what you're selling him" Jackson looked at the pair expectantly. Derek looked like he had no idea what Jackson was going on about what but Makena caught on quickly.

"Steroids" She answered flatly.

"No girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh and by the way, whatever it is you two are selling… I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise; you looked wrecked" Makena's patience was wearing thin and her leg had begun bleeding again; she could feel the dark, thick blood soaking her jeans and slowly oozing down her shin. Derek looked down at his hand; blood exposing itself past the cuff of his jacket and one drop landing on the ground. The sound ringing in both their ears.

"We'll find him ourselves" Derek moved past first with Makena right on his heels before Jackson laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No we're not done" Both Derek and Makena spun around; Derek's hand going to the back of Jackson's neck while Makena's dug into the back of his shoulder near the base of his neck. They quickly pulled away realizing their mistake and hurried off to find McCall.

"Kena, come on" Derek called back to her. She had stopped to catch her breath, leaning against a wall.

"My leg is killing me. It's gonna take too long if we have to walk all around campus looking for him" Derek nodded weakly, knowing she was right. He leaned beside her and both desperately listened and searched for Scott's voice in the noisy school.

"Wait you hear that?" Derek questioned.

"What? The girl?" Makena asked.

"Allison Argent. Scott's girlfriend" He stated simply.

"You're kidding me? The werewolf and the werewolf hunter's daughter" She shook her head as she leaned to the girl and her friend babble about studying after school. Derek, however, couldn't help but think about his own indiscretion; now it seemed like history was repeating itself. The shrill ringing of the bell bought him out of his thoughts and had him following Makena as they covered their ears and moved along the hall again.

"Follow me" Derek commanded. The pair made it outside and gave a slight reprieve to their pain as fresh air filtered through their lungs. "Wait here" He said before stepping out in front of a light blue coloured Jeep, while she leaned against a thin post.

"Oh my god" The bewilderment coming from a kid with shaved hair. A car behind him honked as Derek fell to the ground, Makena watched it happen in slow motion but no matter how much she willed her muscles to move, she didn't get to him in time. Still she managed to get by his side as more impatient honks filled the parking lot. "You gotta be kidding me this guy is everywhere"

Makena smelt Scott when he was close enough and she looked up at him through heavy lids, "Scott, we need your help" She tried her hardest not to whimper as the pain got worse.

"What happened?" He asked, kneeling down to Derek's level.

"We were shot" Derek stated.

Scott's friend had gotten out of the Jeep and was nervously moving around; looking at everyone around him and back to the injured werewolves. "How come you haven't healed?" He asked.

"We can't it's a different kind of bullet" Derek puffed.

"Wait you both got shot?" Scott asked receiving only nods in reply.

"What a silver bullet?" His erratic friend asked.

"No you idiot" Derek growled; in pain and frustration.

"Wait, wait that's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours" Scott said, remembering the conversation from the previous night.

"What? You were there?" Makena asked almost in desperation.

"Who said 48 hours?"

"The woman who shot us" Makena stated before barely containing the scream in her throat. All eyes focused on her as her own orbs focused on the wolf in front of her; her eyes flickering between bright cobalt and her natural ocean colour. Derek's eyes doing the same; flicking from bright blue to his hazel green. "No, no you can't do that. Someone will see"

"We're trying not too' Makena growled.

"Stop that" Scott pathetically demanded.

"It's what we're trying to tell you, we can't" Derek growled.

"Derek, get up" The older werewolf looked at Scott; gritting his teeth as more pain washed through his arm.

Scott looked around at all the people gathering, courtesy of the impatient people in the cars that were honking their horns; a crowd was gathering. "Alright, help me get them into your car" The hyperactive kid put his hands on Makena's shoulders, directing her to the passenger side. Weakly she climbed in and hunkered down in the back seat. Scott dumped Derek in the front and closed the door. "We need you to find what kind of bullet it was"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"She's an Argent, she's with them" Makena called from the back.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked, not pointing the question at any specific person. Makena and Derek had both fought him and Derek was trying to convince him that he should stay away from the girl he loved.

"Because you need me" Derek stated, still panting slightly.

"Fine, I'll try" He replied, looking between the Jeep and Allison who was walking up the lot. "Get them out of here"

"I hate you so much" His friend replied. The Jeep pulled out of the school lot and he drove through town. Derek struggled as he tried taking his jacket off. Makena reached a hand forward and grabbed the collar, pulling it backwards so it would slide down his arms.

"So who are you exactly?" The driver asked his backseat wolf.

"I'm the werewolf that's gonna rip your head off" She growled, the pain becoming even more excruciating and unbearable.

"Wow, you are so Derek's friend" He mumbled.

"Her name's Makena" Derek grunted.

"Stiles" He replied, looking in the rear view, catching her cobalt eyes staring back at him. A tight smile wound up on her lips. Stiles looked away quickly, sending a text to someone.

"Has he found it yet?" Derek asked.

"He needs more time" Stiles replied after reading the fast reply. "Hey try not to bleed out on my seats" He moved his gaze to the mirror, "Both of you. We're almost there"

"Almost where?" Derek mumbled.

"Your house" Stiles said casually.

"No, you can't take us there"

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Not when we can't defend ourselves" Makena perked up.

Suddenly Stiles pulled the car over and shut it off. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?"

"We'll die" Mack stated obviously.

"Are you dying?" Stiles looked from Derek to Makena and back again.

"Not yet" Derek puffed, "I have a last resort"

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles was getting more and more worked up. Derek pulled up the sleeve on his shirt, exposing his wound. "Oh my god, what is that?" He asked; disgusted and looking like he could throw up at any minute, "Is that contagious?" Stiles looked back to Makena, "Do you have one?"

She nodded, "My thigh"

"You know what? You should probably just get out… both of you"

"Start the car now" Derek ordered

"You know what? I don't think you should be barking orders with that way you look right now. In fact, I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles focused on Derek while Makena watched. But hearing the threat she growled and wrapped a hand around his throat.

"Think you could take on both of us?" She asked darkly, increasing the pressure slightly before a horrendous cough had her taking her hand away to cover her mouth; black spots appearing on her hand. She lifted up her shirt and saw the black veins had extended up her stomach and were slowly, yet surely making their way up to her heart.

"Start the car or I'm gonna rip out your throat…with my teeth" Derek threatened the teen. Stiles and Derek stared at each other for a few moments before Stiles gave in and started the car.

"I have no idea where the hell to take you" Stiles admitted out loud. The wolves didn't reply, choosing instead to focus on their pain. Stiles grabbed his phone and sent Scott a message, '_Makena and Derek are not looking so good'. _ Eventually he pulled the Jeep over on the side of the road again and waited to hear from Scott.

Finally his phone rang, "What am I supposed to do with them?"

"Just take them somewhere, anywhere"

Stiles sighed, "And by the way they're starting to smell" Both werewolves looked up at the human.

"Like what?" Makena heard.

"Like death" Stiles complained.

"Take them to the animal clinic"

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked.

"He'll be gone by now. There's a spare key in a box behind the dumpster" Scott was pacing back and forth in the hunter's house.

Stiles sighed again and handed the phone over to Derek, "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you"

"Did you find it?" Derek asked.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have like a million; this house is like the frickin' Wal-Mart of guns"

"Look if you don't find it, then we're dead alright?" Derek panted.

"Starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing" Scott replied, getting more and more anxious.

"Then think about this, the Alpha calls you out against your will and he's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive then you need me. Find the bullet" Derek informed Scott and hung up the phone. Stiles started up the car and drove to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic.

He pulled up around the back, "Just wait here" The werewolves looked at him incredulously and Stiles just nodded his head, "Right" He mumbled as he climbed out of the car. He rushed around to find the key.

Almost as soon as Stiles had closed the door, Derek pulled himself from the car and walked around to open the back. Makena was breathing heavily, her hand pushing down on the bullet wound to stop the bleeding. "Come on" He ordered softly as he held out his hand. She bit down on the inside of her cheek as she moved herself around and climbed out of the Jeep. Makena could taste blood as she limped beside Derek to the roller door that Stiles had just lifted. Derek plonked down on a pile of animal feed and Makena fell against the wall; supporting her weight on her uninjured leg.

"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?"

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane" Derek panted.

"He has to bring the bullet" Makena whimpered.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because we'll die without it" Derek looked up at him. His eyes dull and there were dark shadows under his eyes. Makena's eyes were similar and both extremely pale and had sweat on their foreheads.

"We're gonna need two" Makena looked to Derek and he nodded. Stiles shot a quick message to Scott as Derek leaned forward a little to get his shirt off. Stiles helped him stand and grabbed Makena; letting her lean on his other shoulder.

"Okay" Stiles released when he got the pair inside the clinic. Derek pulled away and took his shirt off, going to the other side of the table. Makena stayed against him until he sat her down in a chair. With his arm under the light, everyone could clearly see all the blood; and the black veins running up his arm. "You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night sleep wouldn't take care of" Stiles says, rubbing his head.

Derek pants and looks over at Makena, who is trying her hardest not to fall of the seat, "Show me your wound" She looks over to him with heavy eyes.

"What?" She is also panting.

"I need to see the bullet wound" Huffing she lifted her leg towards Stiles.

"Pull off my boots" She ordered. Stiles sucked in a deep breath, gaping at Derek and back to Makena before bending down slightly. Once her boots were on the floor she hauled herself to her feet and unbuckled her belt. Sighing softly and glancing over at the two men who were fixed on her, she pulled down her jeans gingerly. Her black lacy boyleg panties came into view and she heard the slight hitch in Stile's breath. "Calm down tiger" She smirked at the human as the denim hit the floor; warranting a small blush from him. Mack moved over to Stiles, standing almost in front of him as she placed her hands on the table to pull herself up. His hands landed on her hips and a small growl came from Derek. Both looked at him but he held his sickly poker face. She lay on her side, allowing her injury to be exposed in the light.

"That looks worse than Derek's" Stiles blurted out.

"It will be fine once Scott gets here" She panted but a moment later she added, "But if he doesn't get here in time, we'll both die"

"What why?"

"If the infection reaches the heart, it will kill us" Derek looked around the cupboards for anything that would relieve the pain.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles shook his head. Makena ignored the males and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the light bulb on her skin. She was gonna miss the sun. Summer had always been her favourite season; even though it was usually humid in Mississippi, she loved feeling the sun on her skin. Makena knew that she would never be a golden brown like her father and aunt but she had slight brown colouring to her skin and she loved it. She would always be outside trying to make it darker but it never happened and all she could think was that it would never happen again.

"If Scott doesn't get here in time with the bullet; last resort" He said as he searched through the drawers.

"Which is?"

Derek turned back around with a saw in his hand, "You're gonna cut off my arm" Makena's eyes flew open at that statement.

"What about her?" Stiles asked, looking down.

"You're gonna cut off my leg" Makena loved her legs but she'd rather have one than be dead.

Derek set the saw on the table and Stiles immediately picked it up, pressing the trigger button, "Oh my god" Stiles felt like he was gonna be sick again. He watched for a minute as Makena lifted her long, toned leg up slightly and Derek started tying a piece of blue elastic around the top of her thigh; using his mouth to hold one end, he pulled so it was tight. With his nose so close to her skin, he couldn't help but inhale her scent; vanilla and leather. Derek had to forcefully bite back a groan and focus on the task at hand.

"What if she bleeds out?" Stiles asked, completely oblivious to Derek's internal battle.

"If it works, I'll heal" Makena huffed, also seemingly oblivious to the man fighting his primal urges. Once she was wrapped, he started on his own arm.

"Look" Stiles started breathing heavy; realising that Scott may not make it in time, "I don't know if I can do this"

"Why not?" Derek asked as he fumbled around with the elastic. Makena turned to him, taking it from his mouth and tying it herself.

"Well because of the cutting in the flesh, the saw in the bone and especially the blood" His voice getting higher as he strained.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked; bewildered.

"No but I might at the sight of a cut off arm" Stiles answered and looked to Makena, "Or leg"

"Alright fine" Derek shook a little, his breathing growing heavy, "How about this, either you cut of her leg, or I'm gonna cut off your head"

"Ok you know what I'm so not buying your threats anymore" Just as Stiles finished, Makena reached up and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to her level. "Oh my god, alright ok, bought, sold I'll totally do it" Suddenly Makena needed to vomit and as she leaned over to the edge of the table, she bought Stiles closer to her injury, "Ok, what? What are you doing?" He asked as the black blood hit the floor. Her hand slipped from the collar of his shirt so she could keep her hair away from her face.

"Holy god! What the hell is that?"

"Her body is trying to heal itself" Derek answered. He took her hair from her hands and held it himself. The kind act didn't go unnoticed but Stiles wasn't going to question him about it.

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it" Stiles was again queasy.

"You need to do it now" Makena panted, holding her head over the side of the table.

"Look honestly, I don't know if I can"

"Just do it!" The werewolves yelled at him.

"Oh my god" Stiles said, shakily grabbing the saw off the table. He saw it against Makena's leg and psyched himself up, "Ok here we go" Just as he was about to push the button, another voice called out.

"Stiles?" Scott called.

"Scott?" Stiles called back. Scott came around the corner and took in the room; two half naked werewolves and Stiles holding a saw to the red head's leg.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, coming closer to the scene.

Stiles was instantly relieved and took several deep breaths, "Oh you just prevented a life time of nightmares"

"Did you get them?" Derek asked. He had been leaning on his forearm near Makena's head; ready to hold her down if necessary. Scott fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out two bullets; handing one to Makena and one to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with them?" Stiles asked, flicking between werewolves.

"I'm gonna" Derek could focus, his head was light and spinning, "I'm gonna" He dropped to the floor. The bullet hitting the table and rolling off and into a small drain.

"No no no no no" Scott watched it happen and dove after the bullet while Stiles rushed to Derek.

"No Stiles, help me sit up" Makena groaned.

"I need to help him" He looked back frantically.

"Help me first" She growled, feeling more blood coming up her throat. She turned her face so it could run out of her mouth. Stiles leapt to his feet and grabbed her wrists, yanking her into a sitting position before dropping to the floor again.

"Derek" Stiles said slapping his face, "Derek come on wake up" He shook Derek's face again before looking desperately at his best friend who was lying on his stomach trying to reach the second bullet. "Scott what the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know" Scott answered in frustration and desperation.

"Gimme his lighter" Makena called from above. She coughed slightly and more blood came from her mouth, dribbling over her chin, "Hurry up" She growled. Stiles patted Derek's pockets, "He's not waking up" Makena could hear Stile's panicking, "He's not waking up, I think he's dead"

"Just hang on" Scott yelled.

"Stiles, give me the lighter" Makena yelled down to him. He found the lighter and threw it up to her. Stiles watched her bite of the top of the bullet and spill the powder on the table. She flicked the lighter and set the flame to the powder, scooping it all in her hand once the flame was out and mashed it into her leg. She screamed out in agony and drove the powder into the wound further, writhing on the table she rolled too far and she fell very ungracefully to the floor. Stiles looked at her as she screamed; a wolf growl escaping her throat in the process. Stiles was back by Derek and looked over at Scott as he pulled back from the drain.

"I got it! I got it!" He exclaimed.

Stiles turned his attention back to Derek, "Please don't kill me for this" He balled his fist and smacked Derek right in the jaw. His eyes shot open and the boys watched as he followed the same steps that Makena had just gone through. Derek fell onto his back again and yelled out in agony as the wolfs bane worked its magic to heal him. "Yeah, that was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed as they watched the infection disappear and the wound close up.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked looking down at Derek.

"Except for the agonising pain" Derek said sarcastically.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles said flatly. Derek glared at him before moving his gaze to the other werewolf. He looked over at Makena, who was taking longer to heal. She screamed again, making the other two look to her as well. Her canines descended and her claws dug into her hands.

"What is she doing?" Scott and Stiles asked in unison.

"Triggering the healing process faster" Derek stated calmly. He moved over to her side and waited out her suffering. He brushed the hair back from her face and watched her. Makena felt his hand on her forehead and calmed down a little; feeling her tissue and skin heal up. She let out a relieved sigh and opened her eyes. She looked at Derek and then up to the ceiling; the feeling of pain quickly dissipating.

"Ok we saved your lives which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that?" Scott ordered. Makena wanted to laugh, '_Listen to this boy, giving orders like he's an Alpha'_ but instead she pulled herself up against the wall so she was sitting, and untied the elastic. "And if you don't I'm gonna go back to Alison's dad and tell them every…"

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek questioned angrily. "You think they can help you?"

"Well why not?" Scott argued, "They're a lot frickin' nicer than you are"

Derek huffed quietly at Scott's naivety, "Yeah I can show you exactly how nice they are"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked as he and Stiles watched the wolves re-dress. Stiles climbed into his Jeep while Scott put his bike on the back. Derek and Makena stood by the back door of the clinic.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked softly.

Strangely, Derek wanted to say yes but shook his head, "No this is something for Scott"

"Where are you headed?"

"Beacons Crossing Home" He replied. "We'll take my car. I'll meet you back at the house" She nodded and lightly grabbed his arm for a moment then moved to the Jeep. Makena sat in the back with Scott on the quiet ride back to the Hale house.

Derek climbed out and went upstairs, throwing his now destroyed shirt on the floor and pulled on an old grey one. Scott looked to Stiles, "Can you take my bike back?"

"Yeah of course" Stiles replied, "I might need some help though" Makena closed her eyes and shook her head, a slight smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth; knowing what Stiles was up to.

"Makena can you help him?" Scott asked, clearly not catching on to Stiles' thoughts.

"Sure" She answered sweetly. Scott nodded and moved to stand by the Camaro. Makena seized her chance to ride shotgun.

Derek came out of the house and threw a quick glance at the Jeep, nodding swiftly to Makena before climbing inside. Stiles followed Derek's car though town before turning off down a side street. "So intense evening" He nervously bought up conversation.

"Interesting to say the least" Makena chimed in casually.

"So you and Derek" Makena's gaze focused and she turned her head from the window, Stiles looking nervously between her and the road.

"I'm just a house guest" She said, not breaking her stare from Stiles.

"Right" He nodded, pulling up at the McCall residence, "So then maybe…"

Makena smirked, she was gonna have some fun with this, "Yeah?" She questioned.

"Maybe you wouldn't mind, maybe…" Mack was trying her hardest to suppress a laugh as the human boy tripped over his words. Stiles' babbling died down as he watched her lean over towards him.

"You wanna go out with me?" She asked innocently.

"Well maybe since you're not, you know, with tall, brooding and mysterious, maybe I don't know you might…" She silenced him with a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sorry darlin'. I wouldn't wanna break you" Makena moved back to her seat as Stiles blushed, gushed and tried to get his heartbeat under control. He moved out of the Jeep and pulled the bike down; resting it against the porch railing. He casually walked back to the car and when he got to his door he noticed that the vehicle was empty.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back at the Hale house, Makena walked through her bedroom, dropping clothes as she went, changing for bed. She heard the Camaro pull up but ignored it as she moved around the room.

Derek walked inside and went straight up the stairs; still pissed that Scott didn't fully comprehend that the Argent's were bad. He caught her scent and followed it to her room, getting to the door as she pulled a t-shirt from the floor. He noticed on the base of her back there was a wolf howling and underneath were the words 'Even The Best Fall Down Sometimes'. Derek wondered what that meant but all too soon the animal disappeared under the cotton shirt. He had forgotten all about Scott and was interested in the woman before him.

Makena knew he was there and she didn't mind that he saw her half naked; yet again. She was a flirt by nature and living in a house with an attractive man wasn't helping her any, but she managed to keep it under control considering Derek seemed to barely have control of his temper half of the time. She felt no judgement in the air when he was standing there and yet she still felt compelled to tell him what the tattoo was about, "It's for my best friend" She stated.

"Something happen to her?" He asked, picking up on the soft tone of her words.

"I lost control of my anger. I was about 12 and I'd just had a fight with daddy; she only lived a short bit away so I went to her place but I couldn't calm down. She asked me what was wrong, I told her and then she started picking. At the time it seemed like she was on my dad's side. She knew I was a werewolf but still she treated me no differently. I remember shaking, I was so furious and something in me snapped; I lashed out at her. She was dead after the first strike" Makena looked around at him, "I went for her throat" She looked down in shame, "I didn't mean to hurt her but it happened all the same. She was the one person I always wanted around, she always listened to me and gave the best advice" Still not lifting her gaze, she continued on, "The day I turned 16 I got the tattoo" Makena didn't need to tell him that her eyes turned blue because of it; his eyes were the same. Without thinking, he stepped inside the room and tilted her head up, touching his lips to hers instantly.


End file.
